


You’re our sister

by Myheartisblack



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Accidental Self Harm, Luther comes around, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, everybody starts to love Vanya over time, sorry Vanya I love you, tw, vanya centric, vanya deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisblack/pseuds/Myheartisblack
Summary: They’ve been back in time for four weeks and already Vanya is getting a hang of things. Still a rift is forming again but will her siblings let her go again?





	1. Focus Number Seven.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only written two stories but I enjoy writing. I have so many headcannons about Vanya . I hope you guys like this! Also listen to the song ‘nobody by mitski’ it’s such a Vanya song!

Every since they’ve been back in time Vanya’s been practicing and practicing. Yes it’s exhasting and yes it’s draining. But it’s worth it if she doesn’t want hurt her family again.

 

Is it worth being their fathers favorite weapon though? Is it worth being forced to stop animals hearts to test herself for him? Is it worth all this pain? 

 

Vanya knew the answer. She knew what she needed to do. Gain control and then leave everyone alone forever. It seemed like a good plan. It also seemed to be working since father hardly let her out of his sight.

 

She was useful for the first time in forever. She had her first mission two weeks ago and it was easy. Father commanded she stop their hearts and then go in and steal information via flash drive . Which went according to plan. Her father was challenging her with every step she took so she made sure to do everything perfectly.

 

She and mother grew close as she kept getting injured,both physically and mentally, after her new training. The guilt over killing her will never truly go away. But she could try and work through it.

 

Vanya should have known that her siblings wouldn’t leave her alone that easy. She figured she’d be safe hidden in plain sight next to their father. His personal atomic bomb in a pretty petite package .

 

In the past timeline father seperated her because she was “normal” and “useless”. This time she was stuck by his side and his most useful weapon. It was hard to get around father to talk to her she supposed.

 

She never has an appetite anymore so avoiding them after meals has been quite easy. She eats about ten forkfulls per mothers request before reading and then helping clean up. Being fathers favorite weapon does have a few new perks.

 

A key to the infirmary cabinet is one of them. She’s allowed to play her violin during any reasonable hours anytime of the day. And the most important one is access to her own training room.

 

On good days it’s full of items she’s forced to practice making levitate. On bad days animals in cages crying to be let out only for her to kill them per fathers orders.

 

On the bad days she doesn’t eat her ten forkfulls of every meal. She scratches her wrists until they’re as numb as she was in the past on the pills.

 

She’s been studying at meals times for the past four days about force. She’s already mastered levitating objects and herself. Although she can only float in moments of high concentration and high emotions.

 

Her father requests that his precious bomb learns to take her powers up a notch. The thought of which terrifies her. But Vanya’s clever. She’s smarter this time around she knows how to get her way.

 

She knocks on his office door and holds in her breath until she hears the “come in”.

 

“I want to make a deal” her voice barely wavered as she spoke.

 

Raising an eyebrow looking bored father responded “And what, praytell would this deal be?”

 

“I’ll learn how to reverse my powers” she begins ,seeing a look of curiousity grow on his face ,” if you stop making the others train so much. They’ve already mastered their powers and if you treat them badly I’ll stop obeying your orders,” Vanya breathes out the offer and her threat.

 

She doesn’t think she could handle putting the others through hell again. She already hurt them and ended the world. Klaus shouldn’t have to get locked with ghosts again and Ben shouldn’t have to be forced to feel like a monster again. Hopefully they won’t have to.

 

“When you say reverse your powers what exactly do you mean number seven,” father questioned.

 

Vanya’s playing a dangerous game and she knows it but she blew up a whole ass moon so she’s very prepared for something as trivial as this. 

 

“I think I’ve found a way to force energy backwards. Imagine if I can bring a flower that wilted five days prior into a full bloom with a simple flick of my fingers,” she proposed the idea.

 

Their father loves new toys. He loved the idea of something dangerous and powerful and under his control and Vanya knew that. She knew how to word it so his curiosity and hunger for power would win over reasoning. 

 

“How much would I need to stop training the others for you to continue your growth with your powers,” asked father.

 

“No more making five travel jump until he’s exhausted. No more locking four up with ghosts. No more torture with number six. Four days of normal team training for them and then two days off,” she started to state her terms.

 

She finished with saying, “they’ve practiced and mastered their abilities . I’m a whole new puzzle for you to solve. I’ll look into growing my powers if you let the others breathe. I’ll do the missions you want me to do so long as you follow my terms.”

 

Father chuckled, and Vanya felt as though she was hallucinating.

 

“Clever girl. I supposed you have a deal. Start your new project at once and I’ll inform grace to spread the new schedule. I have a search for the other super children at the end of the week I need to leave for. You have theee days.You are dismissed,” he waved her out of the room and she walked in a daze to the library .

 

It worked? She did something good. Vanya focus she reminded herself last thing she neeeds is to get lost in her happiness and start to float again. Pulling out her books based on force and laws of life she studied and studied.

 

The next three days passed in a blur. Calculations flashed between her eyes when she blinked and black spots in the corner of her eyes when she opened them. Through the haze of her concentration she knew her siblings were happy and thriving.

 

She found a field ten minutes away from the academy and practiced there.She found a solution on the second to last day. Music she realized is the key to everything she does. Through the earbuds she felt the music crescendo as she spun. And spun and spun. The energy built up and up until she realsed it .

 

Her nose started to bleed but she stared in awe at the six alive flowers on the dirt in front of her. She thinks she is being watched but she is to busy laughing and twirling in the sun shower she made in victory. 

 

She is as ready as she’ll ever be for tomorrow she thought as she passed out for the night. Waking up she felt half dead yet so alive as she went to breakfast downstairs.

 

Today was the day she had to present her findings. Four tried to talk with her at breakfast and Ben nudged her other side when she stared into space. Five and Allison tried to lock eyes with her. Diego and Luther seemed to be having a silent conversation.

 

Father stood up and they all looked at him. He motioned for Vanya to come and she stood up and stood by his side silent as a ghost.

 

“Number seven and I will be out for most of the day. The next three days are free days. Don’t cause any trouble or I will add more training,” their father announced as they left to go to the field seven found.

 

“Music,” she began to explain as they stepped into the bleached yellow dead grass, “ is full of energy. Every note,every beat pours it out. If I focus on the energy in the song and build up the energy around me it’ll work,” she finished. 

 

She plugged in her her earbuds as she got in position . Nobody by Mitski played as she twirled and twirled . A halo of white light surrounded her head as the energy built up. Her father watched silently in a slight bit of awe. 

 

When the song reached its climax she thrusted her hands up pouring the energy onto the entire field . Her nose started to gush blood but she ignored it. Her knees ached from moving so fast but she ignored it. She’s never done it on such a big scale but now or never she supposed.

 

The grass glowed green and the flowers bloomed as they sky began to weep as energy kept pouring out as she struggled to remain standing. Ten seconds later the song finished as she yanked the buds out of her ears and fell to her knees holding her nose and panting .

 

Looking up her fathers face was full of satisfaction. His notebook was filled with notes and he had began to take an after picture to add to the before.

 

“I am incredibly pleased with your progress number seven. Get up so we can go back now”,father stated still writing . Wobbling she stumbled alongside father until they got inside where she collapsed in mothers arms. Unaware of the alarmed look on her face. Father walked to her office after barking for Grace to take care of her.

 

Seven was quite the sight to her siblings and mother. Ghostly pale, bruised eyes shut, slowly breathing, blood still sluggishly coming out of her nose staining her chapped lips and chin, as her small body lay limp in her mothers arms.

 

“Mother! ,” cried Klaus as he ran to her her,startling his siblings, “ is she okay! Why happened?”

 

They all felt their breath get stolen as they looked at their broken sisters body. Their mother walked to the infirmary with them trailing behind her with lost expressions.

 

“Seven just finished her day of training dear,” came mothers sweet soothing voice as she cleaned up Vanya and hooked her up to a blood bag and nutrient line.

 

“No need to be worry she’ll be right as rain in a day or two just like she always is after your father pushes her beyond her limits. Your father leaves tonight for an exposition.I have to go start dinner. However you’re all free to stay as long as you don’t bother her,” mother said voice full of honey before she left.

 

“What did he do to her. Jeez V looks half dead,” Diego bit out with his brows furrowed. He took a seat next to Luther across her bed.

 

“I thought we were supposed to help her and be her family this time around. And yet she’s still suffering,” huffed Allison gesturing around wildly to a silent but furious Ben sitting next to her diagonal to Vanya.

 

Luther stayed silent as he looked at Vanya with a look of just hesitance and guilt. She didn’t deserve this. He shouldn’t have hurt her and now he stood by and let her get hurt again. What an awful brother he is.

 

Klaus hummed as he perched on the left side of her head . Five was curled up on her right side. Five was holding her hand tightly as he looked at her. Klaus stroked her hair as he looked up disbelievingly.

 

“How are you even awake,”exclaimed Klaus as they stared confused until they saw Vanyas face staring at them.

 

Vanyas bruised half opened eyes stared at them. The nasal canal moved when she scrunched her nose in annoyance at the feeling. 

 

“That’s rude,” she slurred out, head falling to the side, “You act like this is my first rodeo with severe blood loss.”

 

“Vanya,” Five’s surprisingly cracked voice stated,”Why didn’t you tell us you were hurt and needed our help.”

 

“You’re my family,” Vanya slowly said ,”but I’m not yours. I never was.”

 

Flinches spread around the room like wildfire as tears filled every pair of eyes. Vanya unaware of this.

 

“You’re my favorite. You always were. You’re my little sister and I missed you so much V,” croaked Five. Shocking everyone at him showing such emotions.

 

“You’re our family Vanya. You’re our sister of course we love you,” Ben quietly claimed.

 

“You know the worst part about ending the world,” she deliriously said as they all flinched again, “ was hurting you all. The guilt that I trapped you in hell for years. The guilt over Allison .” Chuckling softly her cheek smooshed fives head as he cried into her stomach. 

 

“ I loved you all so much that it hurt me how much you never loved me in the first place.It didn’t matter that everyone else was gone. Was dead.It just mattered that you all were.” Vanya breathed the words out as her eyes fluttered.

 

“Luther,” Vanya called out ,seconds away form passing out. As his head snapped over to meet her slowly shutting eyes she mumbled so quietly yet painfully loud. “I’m sorry I hurt Allison. If you want to strangle me again no hard feelings at putting me down.” Within seconds she was out like a light in a room full of heartbroken kids.

 

They all truly were just kids as they all cried over their sister who was amazing. Who they saw bring flowers back to life. Who they heard nagociated with dad to treat them like humans who didn’t deserve this.

 

In the past they might have loved Vanya in all the wrong ways. But now their small bodies were filled to the brim with love over their little sister who deserved the world. And they knew they all were going to help her or die trying this time.


	2. Vanya Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings talk it out as Vanya rests. The monocle’s gone and they have a lot to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst to fluff. Maybe the next few chapters will just be one on one fluff ?

Five stays attached to Vanyas side as she sleeps like a parasite. And if they all weren’t worried they’d find it shocking and adorable. Klaus is playing with her hair constantly hoping to soothe her in her sleep.

 

Luther, and Diego talk about how they want to hurt their father. Violently dismembering,punching him, you name it they’re discussing it. If Five wasn’t so shaken after seeing Vanya so broken and still, he’d be leading the conversation.

 

Alison and Ben are making ways to help Vanya feel better. Making sure she eats,making sure one of them is always with her. Things like that. After talking apart for a while they all rejoin around her bed.

 

“All in favor of me and Bens plans say aye,” said Allison receiving four confirmations aloud. She points at Diego and Luther and asks ,” Do you have any ideas to share boys?”

 

“Dad will be gone for at least a week so me and some of the others sneak into dads office and learn what we can about what he did to Vanya,” started Diego.

 

“We can focus on Vanya now and then other focus on getting back at dad for hurting Vanya,” finished Luther. 

 

Klaus hummed out ,” me and the old man,” jerking his thumb with his free hand not in Vanyas hair at five ,” will stay with her whenever we can. Which shouldn’t be a problem for him.”

 

Five snapped his head up slightly and scoffed,” I’m worried about my favorite sibling so sue me.” He did kiss Vanya cheek after finishing his statement showing how worried he really was.

 

Looking at all their slightly shocked faces he snorted saying ,”I found all of your dead bodies in the future except Ben and Vanya’s. Seeing her like this ,” he trailed off with a slightly scrunched up look on his face.

 

Understanding filled the room as he didn’t even need to finish their sentence. They all stared at Vanya and noticed truly how bad she looked. 

 

Pale white skin with only some color that returned over night. Long eyelashes above dark bruises under her eyes. Small cuts along her arms having been bandaged from her scratching herself. Blood bag attached to her left vain to help her blood levels and a nasal canal to help her breathe. Her small body looked so delicate. Like a doll.

 

“We have to do better,” said Diego sternly. “We can’t let her self destruct and just sit by.”

 

“I’m an expert in that department brother dear and I’m on it,” klaus exclimaed while saluting with one hand. Then he started to make two braids in Vanyas hair.

 

Rolling their eyes at typical Klaus behavior they all nodded in agreement. They went downstairs ate quickly for lunch and then rushed back to the infirmary. Five never left and they really weren’t that surprised to see him curled around her , his head on her chest.

 

Diego and Luther wanted to go practice so they told the group and left to the training rooms to try and get along. Allison and Ben went to library to research more ways to help Vanya.

 

It was just Klaus humming slightly finishing Vanyas braids, and , Five listening to Vanyas steady heartbeat. Vanya didn’t wake up for two hours but when she did Five felt it. He moved back and looked at her with the softest expression that Klaus has ever seen him wear.

 

“You’re my favorite too Fi” she mumbled as her eyes fluttered opened as she looked at him. Five smiled cheeks flushing slightly before helping her sit up.

 

“What am I V? Chopped liver,” Klaus joked slightly ignoring Fives warning glare.

 

“You’re my second favorite. You and Ben are half of a whole idiot so you’re both my second favorite,”she said as she became more aware.

 

Klaus gasped as he put a hand dramatically to his chest as Five smirked proudly and kissed her forehead.

 

“You’ve been spending far too much time with the old geezer. You’re starting to sound like him Vanya,” exclaimed Klaus.

 

After drinking a few sips of the water Five gave her she stared at Klaus with a bemused expression. “I’ll take that as a compliment ,” Vanya said smiling.

 

Five took a deep breath as he sat back and held Vanyas right hand. “Why has dad been so focused on you V? Why did you self destruct so badly,” he asked. Klaus held on to her left one and waited for his answer.

 

“I’ve been practicing and practicing with my powers since we got back. I wouldn’t be able to deal if I hurt one of you again. I recently made a deal with father that bought you guys more freedom and ensured the mainly you two and Ben wouldn’t get hurt anymore through personal training,” Vanya said with her eyes looking at the floor not seeing the awe and love in their eyes.

 

“I deserve to destroy myself. This was an accident though. I used too much energy I didn’t have and my body couldn’t take it,” Vanya finished. 

 

After clearing his throat ,through his eyes remained as wet as Klaus’s, he tapped her wrists and softly said ,”why’d you do this v?”

 

Blinking back her own tears she met their eyes . They both gasped at the look of just pure acceptance on her face. Smiling sadly she said “I’m fathers personal atomic bomb. Waiting to be useful and then waiting all over again. I’m good at waiting though. I’m good at understanding that I’m not good like any of you and never will be.”

 

“I’ve killed people,” stated Fibe harshly clutching her hard with a shaking hand,”I’m about as far as good as they get V.”

 

“I’ve done drugs and destroyed myself over and over again,” shrugged Klaus as he played with her fingers ,”I’m the last person in this family who’s truly “good” ,” he finished with finger quotes.

 

“No!,” Vanya exclaimed scrambling to sit up before wincing at the ache in her lungs. Shaking her head quickly she started to ramble. “Five you were trapped in hell for years forced to grow up so quickly. I’m sorry that happend but I’m so proud you survived. You had to do what you had to. And that’s okay because I love you and you’re the smartest person I know and the bravest. You are absolutely good.” Taking a gasp she turned to Klaus.

 

“You were forced to see terrible awful things nobody could see all your life! Anyone would have gone crazy and done anything for them to stop! You’re so sweet and funny and caring and you had nobody have your back all your life and I’m sorry I didn’t believe you about seeing Ben as kids. You’re so good and I’m sorry that neither of you see it. If I could I would furiously pace because how could you not see how good you guys are!” Vanya finished breathing heavily as she stared with wet eyes at the two crying boys who looked at her in pure amazement.

 

“Vanya,” Fives wet voice said,” you were forced to grow up too fast too. With nobody around which I know wasn’t my fault that I couldn’t come back but still. With zero emotions and nobody to care about you, you still kept your heart so painfully big and you still loved everyone who didn’t love you back. You’re so good V,” Five said while leaning his forehead against hers.

 

“I know I wasn’t the best brother but we were close before five left and I’m sorry I left you too Vanya. Fives right and you have to see you’re good,” Klaus said eyes red and still crying as he squeezed their hands.

 

The others walked in and looked at them with concern and happiness when they realized Vanya was awake.

 

Before anyone could talk Klaus snorted and let go and wiped his face. Looking at Ben and Allison he grinned toothily and said “Who wants to join the Vanya protection squad. Vanya’s too pure of heart and needs to be loved and protected . Fives the founder and I’m the president who’s in?”

 

Vanya’s soft snort filled the room as she wiped her eyes gently dry before both her hands clung to Five’s. She was laughing lightly under breath and looked way too amused.

 

“I’m obviously in,” Diego stated ,”I’ve a lot to make up for” while grinning. Luther nodded in agreement.

 

“It’s a no brainer why I’m in. Love ya sis,” Allison said.

 

Ben sighed tiredly and said “I’m in too obviously . I hate to change the subject but you should really rest some more. You kinda lost a lot of blood.”

 

Vanya face still looked happily surprised at being told she was loved,which broke their hearts, but nodded in agreement. She curled into five and in seconds was out like a light.

 

Klaus confirmed what they found out,”I think we really got to her. She thinks she’s not good and that she doesn’t deserve our love . Just like we suspected she’s the reason why we have more freedom and she didn’t entirely mean to self destruct.”

 

Five yawned as he laid his head on top of Vanyas as she snugged into his chest. Half asleep he said “We just have to make sure she knows we love her and help her take care of herself more. She already loves us so much.”

 

Klaus then yawned and curled up on her other side giving a thumbs up. Spoon their small bodies were curled up around her and out like a light. The other four shared a look before crawling on the bed and joining the cuddle pile.

 

Vanya slept warmly with her family around her knowingly for once she was loved.


	3. Bonding and Naptime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding between everyone as they learn more about each other. Fluff basically.

Waking up was never easy but Vanya always managed to do it. Blinking she took notice how everything slightly ached but felt way better than yesterday. She also felt extremely warm.

 

Looking around she stifled a laugh. Five was curled around her. Ben and Klaus were draped over Five. Allison and Diego were lying over them.But Luther,oh Luther, was draped over all of them like a blanket. It made her beam and feel so fuzzy inside at the sight.

 

Vanya carefully untangled herself from the pile of passed out kids and rearranged them into more comfortable positions. She fished around under the bed and found her camera. She backed up and took two good pictures of this heartwarming occasion.

 

Vanya cast one last fond look before using the skills she learned as useless number seven to quietly walk to the kitchen. She and Grace have developed a routine and she’d hate to break it now. Vanya felt a slight bubble of guilt grow before she pushed the feeling down.

 

Vanya walked over to the counter and floated herself up top of it. Grace kissed her forehead and pointed to the makings of French toast on the island. Nodding to the silent question Vanya started to make breakfast.

 

“You kids were adorable. I hope you don’t mind I took a couple of photos of you guys. I placed three copies in your room,”Grace warmly said.

 

“Thanks mom. I also took a few photos of them,” Vanya admitted with slightly red cheeks. Sighing she scooted over to let her mother cook the bread. She once burned herself and Grace didn’t want it to happen again. 

 

“I picked this one knowing it’s one of your favorite books dear”, Mom said warmly handing her the worn copy of Dracula. Mom always gave her a book for mealtimes. And she adored this novel so much.

 

Smiling she thanked her quickly before setting it aside and hopping down. She set the table as mother laid the cinnamon rolls,French toast ,and the enormous platter of eggs out for everyone.

 

“You did amazing yesterday dear. I’m sorry your father pushed you so hard but you really are amazing,” Mom said while her cherry lips laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. They shared a final smile before Vanya got lost in her book.

 

The sound of running feet, and a poping noise made Grace look up. They all looked worried. All the kids woke up comfortably until Five noticed Vanya was missing and started to panic. They others joined him in worrying ,not as intensely though, and they rushed to find her.

 

They all breathed a sound of relief at the sight of Vanya sitting Indian style in her usual chair reading her novel. She looked a bit more alive then yesterday which made them all relax slightly as they all sat down. 

 

Five took a seat to the right of Vanya and quickly kissed her forehead. Vanya hummed questionly as Five looked away but moved closer. 

 

“We just woke up and you were gone. I thought something had happened to you and I was worried.I’m glad you’re okay,”Five quietly said as they all started to load their plates. Vanya put her book down briefly,which made them all relax slightly, to put two pieces of French toast on her plate. 

 

Allison tried to put some eggs on her plate before Grace made a quiet chuckling sound in the corner. All heads snapped to her ,minus Vanya, in confusion.

 

“Vanya hates eggs with a burning passion dear”, Grace said amused with a twinkle in eyes. Vanya jerked her head up already on forkfull number 6. She nodded and muttered about it being the “source of all evil”.

 

They all shared an extremely guilty look at having not known that about the girl they’ve lived with their entire lives. Did they really not know anything about her they questioned themselves. They were struck with the answer. Yes , they knew nothing.

 

Allison cleated her throat and said”Hey V, what’s your favorite color?” Vanya just finished her ten forkfulls and pushed her plate away. They all shared a look befor Five pulled it back towards her . Rolling her eyes she turned to look at Allison .

 

Vanya opened her mouth before Allison cut her off. “We don’t know anything about you”, Allison began,”I know that’s our own fault but I want to get to know you better now.” The siblings all nodded in agreement to her statement.

 

Blinking bemused Vanya said “I’ll answer your questions if I can ask one back for all of you deal?” They all nodded eargerly we Vanya drummed her fingers in thought on her book. “Yellow. Sunshine yellow is my favorite . What’s your favorite color,” Vanya mumbled out hiding behind her bangs.

 

Diego puffed up and said red is the superior color, Luther rolled his eyes and said navy blue, Allison said pastel pink,Ben said electric blue, Klaus said neon pink, and Five scoffed while saying maroon is acceptable thank you very much.

 

Allison beamed at this while nudging Ben to make sure he was writing this down . Diego asked the next question.

 

“What does dad been making you do since we got back,”he curiously asked ignoring all the warning glares. Vanya thoughtfully hummed before shocking them all ,including five,with the answer.

 

“Practice and training mostly . We’ve been back for four weeks. Five now. I’ve been on one main mission and I got hurt pretty bad after it,” shrugging ignoring the widening eyes around her she continued,”I’m 75% it was a suicide mission planned to teach me a lesson,” she finished squinting slightly in thought.

 

Blinking she noticed they were all just staring at her. “Why ,what have all of you been doing since we got back,” she asked.

 

Ben replied ,”Basic training mostly. We had two major missions but they were easy since we’re all experienced with our powers. For the past two weeks it’s been easy since we don’t have any more singular training.” Vanya nodded and glared at five as he tried to put more food on her plate.

 

Klaus thrusted his hand up and began to wave it while chanting “pick me, pick me”. Pointing at him Vanya looked on fondly as he mouthed a yes while fist bumping the air before draping himself over the table.

 

“So Sis. I’ve been getting this vibe from you and I wanted to know. Are you straight,” Klaus spits out the most unexpected question as they all looked back and forth between them.

 

Vanya picked at her nails nervously before dropping them into her lap wincing so slightly they alsmot missed it . Feeling a sudden rush of confidence she smirked, snorting lightly saying “I’m offended you called me a straighty brother dear. I’m hurt,” before putting her hand to her chest dramatically.

 

Vanya giggled at the looks of absolute wtf on everybody faces but the excitement on Klaus’s face. Doing a peace sign she finished saying”I’m tragically chaotically bisexual.”

 

Her smile fell as she noticed her plate was in front of her again as Allison pulled it there while she was speaking. She forced herself to take two more bites despite it tasting like sandpaper to her. She shoved it away noticing everybody’s happy glances.

 

“Who’s your favorite sibling”, she asked everyone quickly feeling her happy mood drop slightly but trying to bring it back up.

 

Five stared at her blankly, Diego pointed at Ben, Klaus sung Bennny Booy, Ben blushed and pointed at Five. Allison pointed at Klaus. Luther pointed at Allison . Vanya nodded not at all surprised.

 

They all started to chat and eat a bit after laughing at one another’s answers . Vanya read under the table until she felt Five lightly pinch her shin. Jerking up she realized they all were looking at her. She must’ve looked really panicked because Diego answered her look.

 

“Calm down V. The others and I were just wondering if you want us to walk you back to the infirmary now,” Diego calmly said with his hands raised.

 

Vanya knew she looked absolutely lost. She guestered around helplessly. Wringing her hands together harshly making her wrist bones clink together, until they all flinched at the sound and Five grabbed them to get her to stop. 

 

“ I usually help clean up. Then I got practice . Then I read and do my one hour of violin,” Vanya breathed out. “I’ve had the same schedule since we’ve gotten back.”

 

Five squeezed her hands lightly before helping her up. “The old mans gone so you don’t have to practice today. I know Vanya. That you don’t want to hurt anyone and you won’t .One day of missing training won’t hurt us,” he said cutting off her arguement. 

 

Vanya cast a look at mom only to see her beam and make a shoo shoo gesture before grabbing her book and taking it into the kitchen for the next meal. They all started to walk to the infirmary. Vanya swayed lightly before Diego picked her up and carried her bridal style.

 

Diego cast a dark look to Luther as he realized how easy it was to pick her up. They reached the infiarmay easily as Grace hooked her up to the machines. Vanya yawned lightly before looking annoyed at feeling so tired.

 

Kalus carefully took her hair out of her braids making her dark hair frame her face and cover the pillow. He tried to ignore the fact that her face felt too cold to be normal. Parting her bangs he was slightly surprised to see them half closed. He nudged Ben at this to make sure he wrote it down in his book.

 

Five climbed on the bed being careful of the wires and curled around her. He put her head under chin so he would feel if she got up and left again. Vanya made a noise and they all looked at her. Klaus just got into his seat as he looked up. They all melted at the sight of half lided brown eyes and her head tucked into fives chest. They all flinched at her next words like they’ve been stabbed.

 

“I’m not sure how long you guys are gonna be nice to me. But thank you. I liked learning about you guys even though I’ve been taught everything about you since we were kids so you really don’t have too much to tell me that I don’t know. I liked the fact that you made me feel like I mattered for once. I love you guys and I’m still sorry for everything ” Vanya breathed before her eyes shut and her breath evened out.

 

Diego slammed his hand into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Luther put his head in his hands as Allison paced. Five clutched her to him as he focused on her heartbeat. Klaus played with her ,honestly frozen, fingers. Ben finished his list.

 

Clearing his throat Ben read.” Vanya has been training nonstop for the fear of hurting us. Has been on one major mission and successfully completed it despite it being basically a suicide mission .Loves the color yellow because it’s the color of the sun. She’s a chaotic bisexual. Loves Five the most and hates eggs with a burning passion. Melts when her hair is played with,” he finished with a crooked grin.

 

Klaus laughed hysterically slightly and they all looked at him . Klaus said,“Day one of getting to know our sister went pretty well huh. Wonder what we’ll learn about sister dear tomorrow.”

 

Five groaned lightly at his words and rolled his eyes. He tucked himself in and got comfortable. “I’m going to take a nap. Try not to burn the house down or to need me and the only braincell in the room,” he announced before dozing off.

 

Klaus finger gunned him while grinning and stated “The old man has a really good point. Nightie night,” before he just curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

 

The others rolled their eyes and picked out chairs close together to talk to each other . They all ended up napping though. Grace came in later and had to stifle a laugh. Taking pictures for her new photo album she left quietly turning down the lights and placing blankets on all of them. She fixed Vanya’s wires and kissed her forehead lightly before exiting the room to go charge.

 

Happily she thought of how nice it was that all her precious babies were getting along finally.


	4. What Can You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fathers trip gets extended for a little bit and they all wonder what can Vanya do? (Other then explode the moon) Family bonding Time. Also TW mentions of suicide attempts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry depression is kicking my ass. I’ll keep trying to write more chapters! Hope you like it.

Grace stared at her sleeping kids with a look of adoration. Eyes crinkling with silent amusement she tucked away the photos for later. She turned to walk towards her kids to wake them up for a late lunch.

 

It was no surprise that when she was a few steps away from Vanya ,Diego and Five’s eyes snapped open. Once both boys realized it was just their mom they relaxed. Slowly mom made her rounds waking up everyone but Vanya. She lightly tapped Vanya’s forehead until she opened her eyes.

 

Vanya squirmed and sat up as much as she could within fives arms. She held her arms out for her mom to detach her from the equipment. Sighing in relief at her freedom she squirmed her way out of fives arms and sat on the bed for mother to check her up.

 

They’ve done this before all of the kids thought as mom checked Vanya’s throat for any blood clotting and her breathing to make sure it was steady. Vanya was still as a statute except for fingers which were taping a song none of them knew. Mom smiled and clapped her hands .

 

All heads whipped toward her as mom announced “You still might feel a little weak but you know your boundaries. Lunch is ready downstairs,” she turned to walk but paused,”You can continue to train today if you feel like it Vanya,”she finished.

 

Vanya hopped off the bed and swayed lightly before humming in satisfaction at her landing. Her eyes light with mischief as she said “race you”. Vanya ran using the wind on each side of her to keep her steady. She floated down the stairs and plopped in her chair tired.

 

Klaus slid down the railing while cackling,Ben jumped four steps at a time, Luther speed walked with Diego , Allison skipped and Five just teleported next to her. They all blinked at the sight of her already there curled up at the table with her book from earlier.

 

“You guys are really slow you know that right,” Vanya said hiding her smile behind her book. Five scoffed and started mumbling a tangent about how he was the fastest due to physics and math. Vanya chugged her ice tea with a grateful smile at her mom as she listened to him talk. 

 

Plates of grilled cheese and a bowls of soup was laid out in front of all seven kids. They all started to eat but were still looking at Vanya with looks of confusion. How did she win? What is she capable of? They all thought. Luther felt a surge of guilt rise up from his actions in the past but he squashed them down.

 

“Hey V how did you get here so fast,”Klaus eyes lit up in curiosity as he pointed his spoon at her like a microphone as he asked.

 

Vanya looked up , she just put her book down to their relief, and she was tearing apart her sandwich into small pieces. Smiling amused at Klaus after a second of confusion she leant forward and grabbed his spoon. She tapped it jokingly a couple of times before bending forward and whispering one word “Magic”.

 

They all groaned at her answer, well everybody but Klaus as he giggled and Ben snorted. Five did smirk but he looked curious. Luther made a noise and pushed his half empty plate away briefly as they all looked at him.

 

“I’m sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn’t have hurt you and locked you up. You’re weren't dangerous until I pushed you and I should have talked it out with you,” Luther explained heavily. They all looked shook as he continued. “You’re not a threat and as your brother I would love to learn about your powers,” He finished saying. 

 

They all held their breath. Vanya ate her eighth bite before pushing her plate away and looking at him warmly. ‘She was too forgiving ‘Five thought to himself. ‘If it were him he’d attack Luther the moment he opened his mouth.’

 

Vanya smiled and said,”You all are trying to be better siblings and I appreciate it. But there’s actually a lot about my powers that I kinda don’t know about.” She held her hands out and they all watched as a white glow wrapped around them. She let it flicker before disappearing just as mom gave her s look for using her powers at the table.

 

“How about after this we go to my training room and I’ll show you guys what I’ve learned so far,” Vanya asked hesitantly only to be happily shocked at them agreeing. They all winced at the flash of emotions as she was preoccupied with staring down her soup.

 

Vanya forced herself to eat a little less than half the soup because she knows she’ll need the energy. Happy looks were shared at the sight of her eating. She read her book until five tapped her leg signally they were ready to go. Vanya stood up and led them all to an unused wring on the opposite side of the house.

 

A piano was in the corner. Stacks upon stacks of knickknacks laying around tables, vases full of dead and alive flowers , six book cases with mathematic and physic books, and the most disturbing thing was the cages in the corner covered up. Vanya made a ta da gesture at true room .

 

“My powers is energy based. As long as there is energy in or around it I can’t manipulate it.” Feeling self conscious she took a deep breath. “I can lift things,change the weather, stop things from falling, and stop things from moving”, she finished. 

 

Klaus whistled as the other looks intrigued and honestly curious. Her heart soared with happiness at the lack of fear she saw saw on their faces. Five began muttering and using one of her whiteboards she had on the walls to explain the math behind it while the other explored the room.

 

Ben muttered a joke in her ear as he passed to touch some alive roses he found. Vanya started to giggle loudly. She pressed a hand to her mouth and she snorted silently . All the happiness she felt over the past 24 hours overflowed out of her. She was filled with pure elation at being loved.

Her siblings jaws dropped when they became aware that their sister was floating in curled up ball still laughing . A halo of light wrapped around her head making her look angelic.Once she finished she beamed at them before looking embarrassed.

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. I’ve only ever lost my fight with gravity in moments of high emotions . Sorry I lost control,” she muttered landing back on her feet ,hands clutching her hair tightly looking anxious. Her halo disappeared as she grew wary.With watery eyes she looked around.

 

“That’s amazing,” Diego breathed, wincing at the shock on her face as their eyes met.” That would come in really handy at missions V. Also that’s really impressive.” Luther nodded in agreement.

 

Klaus cooed aloud and hugged her and begun spinning her around . “That’s so cool V! You’re a little powerhouse! You floated cause you were happy weren’t you? That’s adorable!”

 

Vanya’s cheeks flushed pink as she clutched her hair a bit tighter. Her hair was starting to float a bit in response to the compliments she just got and honestly it was cute. Allison muttered something’s bout how magical it must feel to fly. Five stepped away from his finished equations to pull her hands our of her hair.

 

Five smirked eyes lit up in pride.” You certainly are full of surprises Vanya . That’s quite amazing. Have you used this on another person besides yourself,” asked Five full of curiosity. Ben was writing in the background in his book.

 

Shrugging Vanya said “usually I go to some bridges and buildings and catch some of the people who jump. I usually talk them down but sometimes it’s necessary.” Blinking she noticed all the stares. She flinched and tried to take her hands back in slight panic.

 

“Wait,” Luther said sharply,” why were you at these places anyway?” Everybody stopped breathing as they watched Vanya pale slightly. Their awe and amazement melting into fear and worry.

 

Her nervous smile became tight lipped as she said quickly ,” I usually sneak out at night. Sometimes just walking around helps. Sometimes it doesn’t.” She hesitated before continuing. “ It isn’t easy to kill myself I’ve discovered,” she finished grimly amused.

 

She nervously laughed at their pale faces before explaining . “I took fives pistols during week two of when we came back. My power took the sound they made when they fired and flattened the bullets. I haven’t tried to jump but it’d probably wouldn’t work.”

 

They all were frozen in shock and Five dropped her hands. Vanya sat on the piano bench as all her siblings all fought to talk over each other. She hefted a sigh and whistled gaining their attentions.

 

“ I’m fine now. Well at this moment at least.” Holding up one of her hands she continued,”I can’t promise I won’t do anything rash but I will promise to talk to one of you if it gets bad again,” she looked around to see the slightly satisfied faces.

 

Outside amidst their emotional bonding it started to rain. Five,Ben, and Klaus still looked pale and uneven. Luther and Diego were slightly shaken but alright. Allison was startled but reassured she’d help the next time she could. She was also the first to notice the rain and Vanya yawning.

 

“Do you feel bad now? It’s raining outside ?” Allison asked Vanya worriedly. Only to get a light laugh and a yawn in response .

 

“ I’m fine “, Vanya chirped as they all rolled their eyes and mentally banned her from using that word again,” sometimes when one emotion is too strong the weather is the only place I can safely put the energy I give off”.

 

Five’s eyes lit in understanding. Then he begun leading them out of the room claiming she needed more rest as her slightly sunken in eyes looked tired. They all sprawled out on the living room furniture. Vanya with her head in fives lap and feet in Allison’s. Kalus was on the floor with Ben .Diego and Luther day on chairs. 

 

They all were entertaining themselves as the Vanya rested. Klaus was on the edge of resting too though honestly just because he could . Five stroked vanyas hair as he read his book. They all looked at Ben waiting for his list to be read aloud again. Rolling his eyes he sat up and began .

 

Ben said “ she controls energy in everything and around everything. Sometime suicidal needs to watch out. Loves puns and jokes. Floats in during intense emotions . Changes the weather. Forgives far too easily. And loves saving people,” he finished with a beam. 

 

They all nodded happily as their knowledge of their sister grew as they got or know her more. Luther was still so pleasantly surprised to be forgiven . A record mom put on quietly in the background filled the silence nicely . 

 

Together they hung out as they watched over their sleeping sister. And Klaus and Ben were we’re curled up together napping on the floor.


	5. How Can You Eat That? Or Five Knows Memes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Vanya show the others how close they really are with their “terrible” food tastes.

Waking up they all felt slight pain from falling asleep in weird positions. All except for Vanya and Five who couldn’t care less. They all got up and cracked their spines and got rid of the pins and needles.

 

Five smirked and cracked every single finger on his right hand while staring Vanya down. Vanya scoffed and her eyes lit up with mischief. She grabbed her neck and twisted it left and right. Two loud crunching snapping noises were heard. Everybody but Five flinched and they all looked at her in horror. Five looked proud.

 

While they were asleep Grace decided that the kids could eat whatever they want for dinner if they were hungry. Luther and Diego argued over what they should make while the others watched bored . Five smirked as an idea popped into his head.

 

The only food that the two of them like. The one food that they can always stomach. Five struggled with the aftermath of the apocalypse and Vanya with anorexia. But this was a top tier food. The peanut butter marshmallow fluff sandwich grilled to perfection .

 

Extending his arm to Vanya he smirked and linked their arms together. Filled with amused curiosity she let him march her into the kitchen. She watched as he pulled out the bread and peanut butter and her eyes lit up in recognition. Excitement coursed though her at her favorite food, with her favorite person.

 

Their siblings followed behind them and watched as Vanya and Five worked around each other to make seven sandwiches. They all perched around the kitchen and watched in amusement. They worked flawlessly together as they completed grilling their concoctions to perfection. She took a sandwich and tapped it against his in a cheers motion before biting.

 

Five and Vanya both watched as the others took one sandwich each and tried it. Klaus chewed it and looked surprised . Ben looked indifferent as it was okay tasting.Allison showed joy as it tasted great. Diego like it but was a tough guy with zero emotions so he ate it with a blank face. Luther put his down, his nose scrunched up in disgust at the taste, he spit his out.

 

“That’s disgusting , how can you all eat that,” Luther asked in horror as he started to rant upsetting Vanya who started to put her sandwich down to the worry of the others ,”it tastes awful! Which one of you even came up with the idea of this disgusting -.”

 

Luther was cut off by Five slapping two pieces of bread on both sides of his head. Luther blinked in confusion and noted they all looked annoyed and angry except for Vanya and Five . Vanya looked sad and withdrawn and Five was smiling broadly which made them all lean back in fear at his murderous eyes.

 

“What are you”, Five breathed out in a condescending way. Klaus and Ben lit up as they watched with growing smiles. Luther tried to move his head but Five held it in place as his smile to their horror grew. “What are you?”

 

Klaus mouthed the words an idiot sandwich to Luther. Fast then slower as Luther was slow up top. Luther squinted as he repeated the words he saw Klaus mouth at him.

 

“An idiot sandwich,”Luther said confused. All the siblings except Vanya started to laugh hard at that. Five was snickering before he pulled Vanya against his side and handed her , her sandwich back.

 

Klaus was cackling and started to do a terrible impression of Gordon Ramsey. “ You utter panini head! You absolute ass donkey . You’re making a mockery of my kitchen,” Klaus huffed out. Ben was snorting into his hand at the sight.

 

Once Allison and Diego finished chortling they brushed their watery eyes and led Luther out of the kitchen. Faintly they all heard Luther ask ,” is this one of your memes? What does it mean Allison? I’m not an idiot!-“ his voice cut off by them going into the living room.

 

Five looked at Vanya with concern. His face softened with fondness as he realized she was tearing the rest of her sandwich up. He saw her smile lightly at them teasing Luther before it vanished. He tapped her forehead gently to get her attention.

 

When brown eyes met his he said amused,”you shouldn’t let that ape get to you V. It’s our favorite food not his. They don’t have to like it. It’s a food that both of us share with each other .”

 

Vanya nodded and ate two more pieces to his relief. “It was childish of me to get upset at what he said. I know it’s our favorite and they don’t have to like it. It shouldn’t have bothered me. Thanks for dinner Fi.”

 

Vanya hopped off the counter before Fives hand was clutching hers tightly. She looked up confused at the sight of a genuine smirk growing. Rolling her eyes she leant back against the countertop and gestured for him talk. A lightbulb lit up in his head.

 

“I’m not leaving until you laugh,”Five said while smirking at her, his eyes soft. Vanya raised an unimpressed eyebrow before Five huffed . “I’m not going to damage either of our ears or lose any brain cells trying to imitate Gordon. But honestly I miss your laugh.”

 

Five walked to the center of the kitchen and fake bowed . He coughed into his fist like a microphone after tapping it three times. They locked eyes as he started to snicker. “Luther from the umbrella academy be like,” he stated while putting his hands into his shoulders of his coat to puff it out obnoxiously.

 

As Vanya started to smile Five went on to act out charades for each sibling . He even said a couple of phrases for each one with each action. Xoxo gossip girl for Allison, knife knife baby for Diego , hentai for Ben , and ,necromancy for beginners for Klaus . Vanya was snickering louder and louder with each one . She was giggling loudly by the last one. 

 

Five had a look on his face that made her smile grow painfully. Five had a trump card up his sleeve one that he knew Vanya was going to loose her shit at . Pointing at himself with a full smirk . “Assassination classroom and ,” he took a deep breath as he said his final words ,” cinco ,seis .”

 

Vanya slid onto the floor wheezing the word cinco while laughing so hard. Fives smirk faded into a look of pure amusement and fondness as he laughed with her. He slid next to her on the floor and finished their sandwiches together. After they ate , Vanya still occasionally giggling they left.

 

The other siblings shared a confused look as the two entered the room and Vanya wheezed when she saw Diego. She curled into five on the couch and laughed in it his side. Five smirked and chuckled as he read his book.

 

“It’s no fair that you have an inside joke,”whined Klaus in pure Klaus fashion as he sat on the floor pouting. “Benny I think five is a bad influence on our dear Vanya,” he exclaimed putting a head to his forehead in fake concern. Ben smirked and nodded in agreement. 

 

The other lightly laughed as they all hung out together until it got dark out. They all fell asleep on various pieces of furniture and the floor. Grace clicked her tongue and put blankets on all of them. She put a pillow behind each of their heads and laughed silently at Ben and Klaus curled up together on the floor.

 

She took pictures of her precious kids before she left. Closing Fives book and picking up Allison’s magazine, and Diego’s cards she set them on the table. After making sure they were all comfortable, she made sure the door was locked and they’re were safe. Shutting the lights off she left them to sleep peacefully and to go charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @QueerOfRock thanks for reminding me of a text post I saw between Luther and Five! I added it in since it fits Five’s personality so much. Hope you like it . (Also peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches are really good when grilled. Please try it!)


	6. Six and Seven are back at it again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Vanya were close when they were kids. They were both quiet, smart, sarcastic , and snarky. Also very bisexual. The point is they missed each other and now they have a chance to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ! Schools finally over and I promised some good Ben moments! I really hope you guys like it!

Vanya woke up slowly with a small smile engraved on her face. Love was flowing through her veins and she felt good for once. With caution she removed herself from five and tucked in her siblings.

 

She wanted to move she realized. Vanya wanted to just have the excuse to move. Mother crossed paths with her and gave her two pieces of toast. Munching quietly she arrived at her music room.

 

She closed the door and put in her earbuds. Vanya slowly sang and waltzed around. Her invisible partner spun her around and around. The door creaked open and Ben stared in bewitchment at the sight.

 

“I’ve lost all ambition- oh worldly acclaim -I just want to be the one you love,” Vanya crooned softly spinning in slow circles. 

 

Ben grinned and opened the door , grabbing a half dead flower he bowed mockingly at her. Vanya startled before beaming and with a touch ,the flower was a vibrant tiger lily again. Ben tucked the flower behind her ear. Vanya’s cheeks flushed slightly at the action.

 

They used to dance together when the were younger. The two of them would tango while cackling or spin each other around while quietly chatting. They both missed the contact and comfort it brought. Vanya felt a surge of confidence and begun to dance with him.

 

Still singing she led them around the floor in figures of eight. Ben thought she looked like a princess. Fair skin, long brown hair, expressive eyes. She was his little sister and she had him wrapped around her finger.

 

The rising sun light the room up in shades of pink, orange, and yellows. Vanya’s voice washed over him like the ocean does the sand. It felt like a blanket of comfort to Ben. Soothing both of their nerves from the stressful past days.

 

“And with your admission that you feel the same-I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of,” Vanya’s hypnotizing voice begun to finish. 

 

Ben didn’t mind it at all. Feeling her cool hands around his neck as they danced. Watching her smile and be happy. Hearing her sing in that ridiculously talented voice. He was glad to be here.

 

Vanya finished singing and hummed till the end. They needed this more than ever. A quiet moment between all the chaos and all the emotions. A dance between two antisocial siblings like old times.

 

“Just like how we used to do it,” Ben began to reminisce,” except you’re a better singer now though.” Feeling mischievous he teasingly said ,” you stepped on my toes less, so that’s definitely an improvement.”

 

Vanya pouted and made a soft hmmph noise in fake annoyance. Her cheeks were tinted an adorable red as she pointed the flower at him accusingly and faked a look of anger. The fond eyes between them both showed they missed the banter.

 

“Actually you were the one the did most of the toe stepping mister,” Vanya began in an all knowing tone , her eyes beaming brighter than ever. “Your a much better dancer too. I’m a bit jealous of all the boys and girls who get to dance with THE Ben Hargreeves,” she jokingly added to make him blush. Which it did.

 

She looked away and softly said ,” I missed this- I really really missed this.” In a quieter tone she added ,“I missed you.”

 

Ben smiled softly and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He held her hands and squeezed them softly he said ,” I did too.”

 

Two siblings ,both whom went through two different hells, leant head to head softly swaying to her unplugged phone. Quiet piano faded as they both stood still.

 

Making eye contact they both laughed at each other’s watery eyes. Wiping their tears away they walked pinkies intertwined. There was bounce in their steps and smiles on their faces.

 

They sat at the table right next to each other and just breathed. Just existed for a split moment and smiled at it all. At being alive. Leaning over slightly Ben leant into Vanya and they read together.

 

As they read they both heard the ruckus from behind them signifying their siblings were awake. A fond amusement brushed over the air. The moment between the two was short and sweet. Unknown between the other numbers but them.

 

As they all settled and began eating, mother winked at the two of them letting them know the last two numbers moment was safe with her.


	7. Nervous ticks and fidgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Vanya have a bonding moment that heals old wounds they didn’t ever know existed . Classic angst comfort fic!! (((Also I headcannon Vanya with vitiligo that’s affected by her emotions. The more intense the more the white spreads. Same with her eyes! )))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG ! I felt so guilty for not updating ! However I’m back baby!! And you ain’t getting rid of me yet! This chapter is fluff to the max! *although there is a bunch of angst first! - when isn’t there in my stuff- *It’s so sweet so you better get your toothbrush! (( you know cause of cavities?)) without further ado ITS GLAD TO BE BACK.

Vanya felt like she was walking on air. It felt so amazing being able to just feel anything at all! And she’s never felt this happy before ! Surrounded by people who actually love her ? It was like every dream she had as a kid !

 

I mean it was hard for her to comprehend that they let alone liked her most days! But Vanya tried her best to believe them. Granted bad moments still happened where she felt like she didn’t belong. Days where her powers didn’t feel right. Good thing for her she had a sibling that just understood her.

 

It was an ordinary day, well the NEW type of ordinary, where Ben, Five and Vanya we’re curled up in the library while the others were goofing off outside. Mother came into the room and pulled Vanya aside. Vanya smiled off their worried looks and followed mom. She was led to a telephone , taking a deep breath she heard her father speak.

 

“Number seven! There you are! I hope you haven’t fallen behind in your training! It would be a shame if I had to come back early no? Anyway without further ado I’ve been finding subjects to test new aspects on your powers on. When I get back you will be quite busy number seven. I have other business to attend to so I hope you remain obedient as always.”

 

Obedient as always .Vanya felt light headed and not in her body as she hummed an affirmative and hung up. She walked to her room and began pacing. There were somethings she never told her siblings. In both timelines father tested her multiple times throughout her childhood to test her control . Her obedience . In this one however she passed .

 

Training was so intense and Vanya felt dead most of the time. Just a corpse with a pulse. Vanya angrily clenched her fists and stopped pacing breathing harshly . Looking in her mirror she met her anger tear filled eyes . One glowing white one and one brown. She grit her teeth in frustration at her skin.

 

Small white patches of pure white surrounded her face moving down her cheek. Bits and pieces of her arm glowed with the supernatural power. Vanya hissed at the sight of her freakish body and clenched her fists. She raised them to the mirror to punch it and froze .

 

Three of her fingers, two on one hand and one on the other, were stark white. With a choked sob she threw herself on her bed and slept. Mother woke her up for dinner and she sat quietly reading for the entirety ignoring the concerned looks.

 

Mother was quick to dish out the food and patiently waited near the end of the table . Gasping she quietly clapped her hands. Everyone’s attention was on her.

 

“Vanya , your father left specific instructions for your trading today! He wants to see progress on his newest discovery,” She said with a beaming smile. 

 

Vanya shrunk as low as possible and clenched and unclenched her hands around her mug . Her fingers flickered white and peach. Almost unnoticeable. With a smile that seemed so fake she excused herself to the training room. 

 

Once she got there she sunk to the floor head in her hands. Vanya used her powers to force air in and out of her lungs. Stopping her anxiety attack. She discovered this ability while hanging around the hospital after saving someone from themselves. They threw themself off a bridge and Vanya pulled them over and forced the water up. She could use the energy in the water and cpr with no hands. Her father was so excited at this new toy.

 

Vanya itched her white splashed wrists harshly as she moved to curl under the window . White skin began to overtake her pale peach as she slowly clawed blood to the surface. Dissociating she was so out of it she didn’t hear Diego come in.

 

Diego, Five, and Ben all noticed her fingers and decided quietly that Diego should be the one to comfort her . Diego walked into the room and felt the walls around his heart shudder and the sight of his sister.

 

A small girl curled into a ball sitting underneath a brightly lit window. White patches and streaks overcoming the pale pink. Fingers ,slowly growing white, ripping open her fragile wrists. One brown and one white eye both glazed over.

 

Swallowing his worry and sadness he walked over to her and carefully he pulled off her hands. He reached over and grabbed her first aid kit. As Diego cleaned her wrists he noticed her slowly coming back. He wrapped them up and cleared his throat to get her attention.

 

“You know this isn’t something to be ashamed of right,” he asked her softly lightly touching her mismatched skin. “I mean I have a stutter and I own that’s shit. It’s hard yeah but it’s still proof I’m trying to get better.”

 

Vanya swallowed and looked at him with a self deprecating smile. ”You’re so strong and this is just more proof of how I’m a freak and how I don’t belong here”, she said quietly.

 

Diego bit his lip and said quickly,” do you think I’m a freak because of my stutter?”

 

Vanya quickly snapped her eyes up and responded so fast it gave them both whiplash. “Of course not! You we’re born with it and went through traumatic events! The fact that your brave enough time keep trying to improve your speech is amazing!”

 

Diego felt just so much love for the tiny girl in front of him. And to think the old him vowed to never speak to her again. Tapping her wrists he waited until they locked eyes.

 

“It’s not fair that you think that V. We both have our insecurities and I think this is way cooler than my stutter. It’s okay to hate something about you but it’s not okay to hurt yourself because of it.”

 

“I know,” she said so softly that it echoed in the silent room. “I wanted to come to one of you but it just seemed so stupid. My problems compared to you guys? It’s so small.”

 

“Bullshit,” he breathed causing Vanya to stare at him with wide eyes. “ you had it harder than all of us so don’t give me that.” Feeling choked up he continued. “You were drugged your whole life, never feelings my positive emotion, abused in multiple ways, and failed so many times . Don’t tell me you didn’t have it bad!”

 

Vanya’s wet eyes met Diego’s as they both stared at each other in a daze . She curled into him as she let the sobs go. Even when crying she was so quiet. So afraid to be noticed. Diego pet her hair as she let it out. They both had flashbacks to when they were younger and did this together. Curling into one another and venting about their problems. Both felt guilty over growing apart. 

 

Together they quietly told each other things they’ve never told anyone . “I hate my stutter it makes me feel less heroic.”.. “you’re one of the strongest people I know please don’t doubt that.”... “I never meant to leave you I promise .” 

 

As one they both breathed out and wiped their faces. Diego helped Vanya up and hugged her tightly . He whispered in her long hair ,” you’re the strongest one of us and your not freak V. I forgive you.”

 

A small wound closed up inside them both as they pulled apart still holding hands. Together they walked towards Diego’s room where they laid down together .

 

As they both slowly fell asleep Diego muttered to her,” everybody has issues here V. It’s not stupid to need help. Please come to us next time.” 

 

Vanya and Diego fell asleep curled together with small smiles on their faces. Later they were discovered by worried siblings all expect for two . Of course there was frowns at the sight of puffy eyes and bandaged wrists . But they all relaxed at the sight of Vanya safe and sound. 

 

Ben and Five told the others countless times that Diego’s got this and that he could talk to Vanya. Rolling their eyes countless times and sharing multiple looks they stopped when they found the two in Diego’s room. 

 

The siblings knew they had to let her know that they forgave her and want to be there for her. Otherwise Vanya wouldn’t even bother crying for help if she knew no one would listen . And they would ,all of them would come in a heartbeat to help her. Because at this point all seven of them loved each other more then they all thought was possible .


End file.
